Araver
Player bio Name(s): Araver, _Araver First Mafia Game: MaFBIa (Era 5.1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Status: Retired as a player. Still active as a host. Favorite Games: *Bag o' Tricks Mafia (great mechanics, messed with my brain and spreadsheet a lot, great endgame) *Dungeons and Dragons (great game, great feeling) *Glitch Mafia (messed with my brain so much it hurt. In a good way.) *Scrubs Mafia (first Mafia I got so involved in that it seriously hurt losing it) Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since November 2010. * Nominated for Best Newbie, Biggest Mafia Blunder, Most Enthusiastic Member, Most Quality Poster in Brandos 2010. Won: None. * MVP of Glitch Mafia. * MVP of Bag o' Tricks Mafia * MVP of Viking Mafia * Known as "The Thorough", he prefers playing as a Baddie (designing and implementing endgame scenarios) * Favourite part of Mafia: designing bulletproof operations (either as a Goodie or as a Baddie) * Known flaws: Talks too much ... which gets normally gets him into trouble as a Goodie. Unless he can be conveniently framed by Baddies. Or lynched by Goodies. * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club * Former Moderator of MafiaManiac (December 2010 - February 2011) * Former Co-Admin of MafiaManiac (February 2011 - July 2011) * Wiki Administrator Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) * UN Mafia * Star Trek Mafia * UN Mafia II * Trainer's Manual Mafia IV (with Aaryan) * Looney Tunes Mafia (with Curr3nt) On MafiaManiac *Quantum Leap Mafia (co-hosted with Maurice) *Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch *Soul of the Fire Mafia (co-hosted with DarthMask) *Amber Mafia *Star Trek Mafia III *Glitch Mafia II (with GMaster479) Coming up: * Stargate Mafia (with Framm, awaiting feedback in Game Ideas) * Amber Mafia II (probably with Sparrowhawks' Anti-Mafia idea, still in a draft form lying on my desktop) * Software Project Mafia (semi-Mystery Mafia, awaiting feedback in Game Ideas) - idea scraped, maybe I'll re-write it as a non-mystery Mafia. Mafia Record Overall 10-11 * Secret of Mana Mafia - replaced (D1) * Mafia All Stars - replaced (N1) * Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped Goodie 5-7 * Puppet Mafia - Lost (Puppet lynched D4) as Woody (Puppet Master only)- RID Lynch Save * Scrubs Mafia - Lost (died N3) as Doug - Trapper * Nightmare before Mafia - Won (survived, saved from N1 Kill) as Mayor - Vote Manip * Revelation Mafia - Lost (lynched D2) as The 144,000 - Vote Manip * Movie Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Epic - Spy * Minecraft Mafia - Won (Survived) as Sheep - Saver * Revelation Mafia II - Won (died N4) as Gabriel - Messenger * Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won (died N2) as Daniel - Redirector * Harry Potter Mafia II - Won (Survived) as Stone 4 - Vanilla * The Wire - Lost (Killed N3) as Prez - Killer * Viking Mafia - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Bjorn - Die-roll - MVP. * Trainer's Manual Mafia V - playing - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Marian Rejewski - Spy Baddie 5-3 * MaFBIa - Lost (lynched D3) as Tech Specialist - Redirector * Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Won (survived) as Professor Moriarty - Action Spy - Two hits 2 die * Warrior Cats Mafia - Won (died N1) as Darkstripe - Vanilla * Glitch Mafia - Won (survived) as c0mrade - Action Spy - MVP * Tombstone Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Ike Clanton - Blocker - Vulnerable to lynch * Dungeons and Dragons - Lost - (lynched D2) as Samuel the Storyteller - Blocker * Serial Killer Mafia - Won (survived) as Killer 3 "Phaze" - Vote Manip * Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won (survived) as Triplet 1 - Multiple abilities from Pool of abilities - MVP Indy 0-1 * Never Never Land - lost (Died N2) as Croc - RID Killer Other Faction 0-0 * Host Wars Mafia - playing __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players